


jealousy

by Hottiemcthottie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, bi! reggie, but there kinda is plot, first chapter just setting it up, mentioned willex, sorry - Freeform, will be smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hottiemcthottie/pseuds/Hottiemcthottie
Summary: Luke wouldn’t say that he was a jealous person; the opposite, in fact. He always made sure to support his friends, to encourage them, to make sure they were smiling; to make sure they were happy. He had never felt envious of Alex for his epic drumming skills, or Reggie for how he can shred on the bass. He was just proud of them, happy that they could provide such a good sound for the band.So now, why is Luke beginning to feel jealous when he sees Alex and Reggie together?Or, Luke is jealous and Alex and Reggie are more than happy to help him relax.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this is just going to be a short fic about luke/alex/reggie. I've gotten requests for both jealous!luke and luke/alex/reggie, so i decided to put them both together. There is not much smut in this chapter, you'll have to wait til the next one. Sorry! I hope you enjoy !! :)))
> 
> oh and the titles inspired by mr brightside by the killers, sue me.

Luke wouldn’t say that he was a jealous person; the opposite, in fact. He always made sure to support his friends, to encourage them, to make sure they were smiling; to make sure they were happy. He had never felt envious of Alex for his epic drumming skills, or Reggie for how he can shred on the bass. He was just proud of them, happy that they could provide such a good sound for the band. 

So now, why is Luke beginning to feel jealous when he sees Alex and Reggie together? 

Luke noticed Alex and Reggie spending more time together after they’d become ghosts. It started small, subtly. He himself had been spending a lot of time with Julie, so it was only fair that the other two had sought each other out. Right? It was totally fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was all fine. 

But then they started to become touchier with each other. It built up gradually. It started with them sitting close to each other on the couch, which lead to Reggie playing with Alex’s hair constantly, which then lead to them falling asleep on the couch together one night. And they were spooning. Spooning! 

Luke couldn’t figure out why he was so annoyed by this. Like he said before, he was not a jealous person. So, why was he so furious; furious that they were spending more time together than with him? 

It all came to a climax one rehearsal. Julie was out with Flynn (girl stuff, he supposed), so it was just him and the other former members of Sunset Curve (bar Bobby, of course) jamming out in the studio. Or else it was supposed to be all three of them…Alex and Reggie hadn’t even turned up! 

Luke was so confused, he thought Alex would want to spend more time with Willie, what was he doing with Reggie all this time? Briefly, Luke wondered if they were together. Like together together. No, he decided, shaking his head. Alex and Reggie? They would never work! Sure, they were great as friends, but as a couple…they were just too different, okay? It wouldn’t make sense. But then again, what other reason could there be for them hanging out alone together so much lately? 

So yeah, Luke wasn’t jealous, but he also wasn’t happy either. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Reggie, loves both of them. Hell, he and Alex even dated for a couple of weeks after Alex first came out. They had only got as far as making out, and before long, had realised that they were much better as friends. Much better. So, it wasn’t like he wanted to be with Alex. But Reggie? That wasn’t something he had considered before. 

Luke had always been Reggie’s number one. His best friend. Ever since they met in elementary school they couldn’t be separated. And when Alex joined their group a few years later it seemed like their gang was finally complete. But now, Reggie had started to spend all his time with Alex, and not with Luke. Luke didn’t like that. Not one bit. 

———

It was late when Alex and Reggie returned to the studio. 

“Hey boys, have a fun night?”, asked Luke, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

Reggie perked up immediately. “Oh yeah! It was so fun, we tagged along with this random couple at that drive-in place, which was not as awkward as you’d think….and oh, it was so good! We watched the first Star Wars movie! Umph-!”

Reggie was cut off by Luke aggressively pinning him to the wall. 

Luke let a smirk curl across his face as he took in Reggie’s shocked expression. 

“Ha, calm down dude. It’s okay. What’s wrong?”, Reggie tried to play off the situation with a laugh, but it came out uncomfortable and increasingly uncertain. 

“Strip”, replied Luke, eerily calm, his heated gaze making Reggie feel as if he was about to burst into flames. 

Reggie’s eyes widened impossibly at Luke’s words, his mouth dropping open. He should shut it before flies get in, Luke mused. 

“W-wha-?”, spluttered Reggie. His cheeks had darkened to become a pretty shade of pink. 

Luke merely sighed, tutting at his best friend. 

“You heard what I said, you’ve been a bad boy. Now strip”, Luke repeated, in a more forceful tone. 

Luke could sense Alex standing confusedly in the corner. He addressed him. 

“Well, since you’re here, I suppose you can be of some use to me. Get over here.”

Alex hesitantly edged over to where Luke and Reggie were placed on the wall, confused as to what he should do. This was weird. Even for them. He eventually decided to take a seat on the couch. 

Luke let Reggie go, the latter immediately relaxing and letting out a relieved, shuttering breath. Being that close to Luke for so long was, wow. Sure, Reggie was used to it when they were sharing a mic. But this was different. Very different. 

Luke turned around to face Alex and then addressed both of them. 

“You’ve had your night of fun, now you have to do what I say”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !! sorry this update took so long, I am currently concussed from a bball game :)) But, instead of studying i decided to write this instead. This is the second smut fic i've ever written, so apologies in advance, its probably not the best. I was going to write more, but you know, i got concussed. So, i'm gonna do more in the next chapter. This is the only the beginning guys. Anyway, i hope u enjoy !!

“You’ve had your night of fun, now u have to do what I say”. 

With that, Alex and Reggie made eye contact. 

They seemed to communicate with their eyes, deciding that whatever Luke was about to do, they would be okay with it. 

Determinedly, Alex spoke up. 

“Okay, well what do u want us to do?”, he asked, tone coming out a bit impatient. 

Luke snarled. he was about to berate Alex for speaking out of turn, before deciding against it. He needed their trust. He didn’t want them to back out before he could have his fun. So, he decided to play around a bit. 

“Get on your knees”, he demanded. 

Reggie looked at him with wide eyes, confused as to who Luke was directing that particular order to. 

So, Luke addressed the both of them. 

“Both of you. Now. Kneel.”

Alex and Reggie remained stock still. Luke decided to continue. 

“Also, what the fuck happened to stripping? Are u trying to disobey my orders?”

Reggie and Alex quickly shook their heads no.

“Good”, Luke praised. 

They still looked hesitant. 

“We don’t have all year”, Luke urged them with a hard edge to his voice. (I mean, technically they had all of eternity, but that wasn’t the point. Luke needed them NOW). He placed a hand to the bulge in his jeans. 

The two boys in question immediately began to remove their numerous items of clothing. Reggie stumbled out of his shirt rather quickly and was forced to hop whilst attempting to rid himself of his skinny jeans. Alex on the hand, stayed in his hoodie and boxers, but ironically chose to keep his socks on. Weird. 

Distracted by his boys, Luke heard more than saw the thud of Reggie dropping to his knees before him. They had moved near the couch, so the carpet was nice on his knees. Reggie would be very happy with that, Luke smiled to himself, before quickly getting back into character. 

Luke slowly unzipped his jeans, his dick straining against the seams. He let out a sigh of relief once it was released from its confines. God, he’d been hard for ages. He was about to pull his cock out of his boxer briefs when he felt a warm mouth over the fabric on his cock. Luke released an involuntary moan. 

“Fuck, Reggie”, he groaned.

Reggie moaned in response. Gaining confidence, he pulled Luke’s cock out of his boxers and merely stared at it in astonishment for a few, long seconds. He looked like a starving mouth, mouth practically drooling. Luke couldn’t take this anymore. But, he had to patient. For now. 

Slowly, Reggie began to place broad strokes on the underside of Luke’s dick, getting a feel (or taste) for it. He moaned at the taste, before moving to tongue at his slit. It was kinda salty, he supposed. Not good, but not bad. 

After a few minutes of alternately between these two techniques, Reggie wrapped his lips around the head of Luke’s cock and sucked. Hard. 

Luke let out an involuntary gasp, strong fingers gripping Reggie’s raven locks tightly. He pulled slightly, causing Reggie to groan. 

Luke couldn’t believe this was his life. 

“Fuck, Reggie, you’re doing so good. You’re so good baby.”

Reggie moaned at the praise and continued bobbing his head on Luke’s cock as far as he could take it without choking. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this. It’s like you were born to suck my dick.”

Reggie had picked up the pace now, 

Suddenly, Luke felt an extra pair of lips. They were sucking his balls into their mouth, paying beautiful attention to them. Alex. 

“Shit, Alex. Your mouth…I would kill to have it on me all day, every day.”

Luke felt Alex groan his agreement, before he started to lick at Luke’s member with Reggie. Their tongues crashed and soon they were heatedly making out. Alex and Reggie were both incredibly horny, tongues clashing and teeth clanging, but they didn’t care. They just wanted more, more, more. 

Luke watched them continue like this for a few minutes before he grew impatient. He quickly spoke up. 

“Boys! I thought I said this was going to be about me?”, Luke questioned, looking pointedly down at his own hard-on. The boys in question made eye-contact, before suddenly attaching their lips to Luke’s cock, causing desperate slurping sounds to echo off the walls of the studio. 

As they started walking on his cock together, Luke spoke to Reggie, letting his mouth run. Filth spilled from his lips. 

“Fuck, Reggie. I’m gonna finger you open, nice and slowly. So that u can really feel it”. 

Reggie let out a muffled groan, his face digging into Luke’s thighs. 

“I’m barely gonna use any lube, so that you can really feel the stretch”, Luke continued, edging him on. 

Reggie continued to whine, sticking his ass out, begging for some release. Luke tutted at him, changing his mind. 

“Actually, I’m not sure if u even deserve lube at all, considering how bad you’ve been behaving lately. You’ve been a bad boy Reggie”. 

He could feel Reggie shudder beneath him. Luke glanced over to Alex, whose breathing had become increasingly heavy. He had already shucked off his pink hoodie, leaving a similarly coloured shirt in its wake. 

Luke smirked. 

“Alex, what about you, huh? What do u want me to do to you?”, Luke asked with a false-innocent expression. 

Alex merely gulped, looking like a skittish animal that could run away at any second. 

“Aww c’mon Alex, it’s okay. Do u want to help me out some more, or do u want to help Reggie out?”

It was a simple enough question. Alex looked pained. 

“How about you help both of us? 

Alex nodded. 

Luke let a smirk crawl across his face. He had his boys right where he wanted them. Though, he simply replied,

“good.”

Luke made sure to keep his tone indifferent. They needed to know that he was in charge. That he was the one they should be focusing on. They were his. 

He turned back to Reggie. Let the fun begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! your kind comments and kudos make my day :))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)))
> 
> let me know if u liked it by leaving kudos or a comment !! i love u all :)) Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
